


Aurora

by mossstockings



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time Saying "I love you", Fluff, Kristoff is a hot cocoa god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossstockings/pseuds/mossstockings
Summary: When Arendelle is caught in an ice storm, Anna discovers Kristoff's hidden talent and sad past.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a personal headcanon that Kristoff is amazing at making hot cocoa from years spent ice harvesting. Comment, leave kudos, and check me out on Tumblr @annxofarxndelle

Anna wrapped a blanket around herself as she watched sleet fall in a horizontal blur outside the castle windows. The trees bowed against the freezing winter’s wind, and the streets of Arendelle were shiny with a treacherous layer of ice. 

“Still watching the storm?” Kristoff asked as he entered the room, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in each hand. 

“Yes,” Anna replied. “It’s been a while since the kingdom has had one that lasts for so long.”

Kristoff shrugged and settled beside her on the couch. “Storms like this are pretty common on the North Mountain. I can’t say I prefer weathering it there, though.”

Anna giggled and sipped her mug. The marshmallows melted in her mouth alongside the rich flavor of the cocoa, leaving a warm sensation on her tongue. “This is really good,” she said. 

“Thanks, it’s straight from the stove,” Kristoff answered. 

Anna raised her eyebrows, surprised. “You made this?”

Kristoff nodded and took a sip of his own drink. “It’s the only thing I know how to make,” he said. 

“Did the trolls teach you?” she asked. She placed her mug on the coffee table, suddenly intrigued. 

“No, actually I learned on the mountain,” Kristoff said. “When I was a little kid and first began harvesting ice, some of the older men knew how to do it and showed me. It’s a useful skill out there, cold can kill.”

Anna moved closer to him, curling into his side. He was solid and heat radiated from him. The faint scent of hay and evergreen clung to his clothes. “It must’ve been lonely,” she said. 

“Some nights. The wilderness isn’t such bad company, though. When it’s quiet you can hear animals scrambling in the woods and see the aurora borealis. It’s alive, all of it,” he said. 

Anna’s eyes ran over the strong lines of his face, his golden hair and umber eyes shining in the soft light of the fire crackling in the grate. “I’m sure it is,” she replied. 

“But then storms like these roll in, and you just feel isolated,” he continued. “It’s just darkness and the elements, and you hide as best you can, but you feel the cold in your bones, and there’s nowhere to stay warm. You just have to survive.” A shadow passed over his face and his eyes wandered to the ice storm raging outside. 

“It doesn’t have to be like that anymore,” Anna said, capturing Kristoff’s hand in her own. 

His gaze returned to her face and softened. He squeezed her fingers, “I know. I have you.”

Anna massaged his chest with her free hand. She felt the steady pulse of his heart under her palm, as strong and true as the passage of day and night. “I love you,” she whispered. Her voice was barely audible over the storm’s roar mingled with the fire’s popping. 

“Did you just say you loved me?” Kristoff asked, his eyes widening. 

“Yes,” Anna said. She averted her eyes. Her cheeks suddenly felt warm and her tongue was limp. “I do. Love you, I mean.”

“You haven’t said that yet,” Kristoff marveled. 

Anna huddled against him. She felt sure she was crushing his ribs by now. “I know.”

“I was hoping you would soon,” he said. She looked up and realized he was blushing too. “God knows I wouldn’t have the courage to say I love you too.” 

A grin erupted across Anna’s face. Kristoff _loved_ her. As if her body had developed a mind of its own, she sat up and found her lips against Kristoff’s. It was their first kiss all over again: electrifying and new, swift and leisurely all at once with a hint of sweetness. 

They pulled apart, their hearts racing. The fire glowed nearby and the storm still rattled the windows. Calm settled over them.

“You don’t have to be alone anymore,” Anna said. “You can do more than survive.”

Kristoff’s eyes shined. He was forest timber and golden winter’s light, the softness of snow and the steadiness of mountains. He was Kristoff. “You’re right,” he said. “I can live.”


End file.
